Mon Ange
by fAnToMaTiK
Summary: Drago fait la connaissance de sa cousine , elle est belle, trop. Il doit maintenant l'emmener à Poudlard avec lui elle est en 4e année...Elle se fait une amie qui ne plait pas a drago...I love review!Chapitre 13! FIC SOFT très douce, un drago affectue
1. Chapitre 1: Retour au manoir

bChapitre 1 : Retour au manoirb  
  
Il était samedi, les élèves se tenaient calmes a Poudlard, les vacances commençaient ce soir. Les valises avaient été préparées depuis la veille déja. Une atmosphère d'impatience régnait tout de même mais à peine perseptible. Ils prirent donc leur repas dans la Grande Salle avant de repartir chez eux y passer leur vacances. A la grande joie de Harry, son pire ennemi: Drago Malefoy partait! Deux semaines sans lui! Il était aux anges!  
  
Malefoy quant a lui parraissait plus impatient de partir qu'à l'ordinaire et jettait a Harry des regards meurtriers. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de s'être fait ridiculiser sans cesse. Le transformer en fouine !! Lui?!? Comment ce misérable professeur avait-il osé! Mais heureusement, cette année, il avait demandé a passer toutes ses vacances au manoir . Il monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment libre avec ses toutous (Crabbe et Goyle).Le voyage en train se déroula sans encombre.  
  
*Enfin arrivé chez moi!!!* pensa-t-il.  
  
Arrivé a sa chambre il s'affala sur son lit et se mit a feuilleter un magasine de Quiddich qui trainait sur un coin du lit. Des elfes de la maison vinrent défaire ses valises et ranger ses affaires. Il était tranquillement en train de finir son magazine quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre :  
  
_Ton père te demande dans le salon. Dit-elle d'un ton sec  
  
_Avant d'entrer dans une pièce fermée on frappe ! Lui répondit son fils du même ton.  
  
Il avança vers le salon en se demandant bien se que son père avait à lui dire de si important pour lui parler en face. Il était tellement absorbé par ses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il trébucha et arriva au bas de l'escalier plus vite que prévu!  
  
Il se releva le dos endoloris et se dépècha d'aller au salon où son père l'attendait. Il était assis sur un fauteil en cuir vert au centre de la pièce. Il avait un air moin dur qu'a l'ordinaire. Il avait a la main une lettre et une enveloppe en papier kraft.  
  
_Assieds toi! J'ai a te parler.Lui dit Lucius d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas  
  
_Qu'avez vous a me dire Père? 


	2. Chapitre 2: Surprise et arrangement

bChapitre 2 : Surprise et arrangement !b  
  
_Voila, je voulais te prévenir que ta cousine va passer les vacances de novembre ici.  
  
_Quoi!! Ma cousine ? Quelle cousine? demanda t'il les yeux exorbités  
  
_Ta cousine Arkane, c'est la fille de mon frère, tu ne le connais pas non plus.Il y a de cela bien des années nous avons eu un différent mais il a décider de renouer des lien et j'ai accepter de le revoir il a changé il est comme moi maintenant. Lui dit son père une ton de fièreté dans la voix.  
  
_Comment est ce que .... pourquoi vous...vous ne ...  
  
_Je n'avais pas jugé néssécaire de t'en parler car ils aurait pu t'influancer leurs idées bizares a tout propos mais a l'heure ou je parle nous somme du mème coté tu saisi?  
  
_Oui père mais quant arrive t-elle ? demanda t'il avec une drole d'expression.  
  
_Se soir mème elle devrait arriver vers 20h30 et je tient a se qu'on lui fasse un accueil digne de se nom!  
  
Drago aquiesca et quitta le salon pour aller se doucher. Une cousine dont il n'avait mème pas entendu parlais débarquait se soir comme sa !! Et on le prévenait au dernier moment ! Il était vraiment furax!  
  
*Un accueil digne de se nom ! * pensa t'il *Est ce que j'en ai eu un moi??* Mais il ne pouvait s'empècher de se demander comment elle pouvait ètre et comment et ou elle allait a l'école! Dans 3 heures elle arrivait sela lui laissait très peu de temps pour préparé et organiser les questions qui fusaient dans se tète.  
  
20heures: Il se regarda dans la glace il était bien sa robe de sorcier verte a col dur lui donnait un air arrogant . Il aimait sa ! Il descendit au grand salon. Sa mère y était déja , elle lui lanca a regard froid et il tourna la tète pour l'éviter . Lucius arriva dans le salon...  
  
_Barthélémius et Arkane vont bientôt arriver ,mon frère ne peut malheureusement pas rester mais il a voulu accompagner sa fille j'espère seulement qu'ils savent sa tenir ! dit Lucius avec un air de doute  
  
_Où est ce qu'elle vas dormir? demanda Drago  
  
_J'ai fait aménager les quatres pièces de la tour est au deuxième étage! Dit Narcissa exaspérée  
  
_Ah... Très bien ... Répondit Drago en sentant l'exaspération dans la voix féminine  
  
Une demi heure passa ainsi dans les expliquation de Lucius pour le comportement envers Barthélémius et Arkane quand tout a coups on frappa a la porte de l'immense manoir. Lucius se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit. Un homme de la mème carrure que lui ainsi qu'une fille d'a peu de choses prè l'age de son fils étaient postés sur le perron.La pluie s'abbatait sur eux ... 


	3. Chapitre 3: Une arrivée mouvementée

bChapitre 3: Une arrivée mouvementée.b  
  
_Dépècher vous d'entrer !!!! Lucius fut obligé de crier pour couvrir le bruit du vent  
  
Les deux silhouettes trempées entrèrent donc. Il enlevèrent leurs capes de pluie et Brathélémius jetta un sort a lui mème et sa fille pour les sécher. Il s'installèrent près de feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.  
  
_Comme je t'ai dit mon frère , commensa Barthélémius, je ne reste qu'une heure a peine  
  
_Mais laisse moi te présenter ma femme , Narcissa , et mon fils ,Drago ,coupa Lucius  
  
Barthélémius fit la bise a Narcissa et Drago et a son tour leur présenta sa fille  
  
_Voici ma fille Arkane elle a 14 ans dis t'il a Lucius  
  
Arkane embrassa tout le monde et s'écrasa dans un fauteuil visiblement exténuée de son long voyage. Drago regardait Arkane fixement, qu'est ce qu'elle était jolie elle avait de longs cheveux blonds platine des yeux bleus non pas bleu gris mais bleus intense un visage charmant. Elle était a ses yeux la perfection féminine...  
  
_Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ? demanda une voix douce et sensuelle  
  
_Hein!?! Drago se resaisit Ho rien ! dit il en remarquant qu'il n'était plus que deux dans la pièce  
  
_Tes parents ont dit que tu devait me monter ma chambre . Lui dit 'elle de mème voix  
  
_Mais ou est ton père ? s'étonna Drago  
  
_Houhou !tu dors ou quoi! il est parti! sa fait au moin 10 min!  
  
Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa beauté qu'il n'avait rien remarqué .Il se leva et entreprit de lui faire visiter le manoir mais ...  
  
_Ho nonnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla t-elle  
  
_Quoi quoi qu'est ce qui se passe??  
  
_J'ai oublié ma baguette...et j'en ai besoin!! Appelle ton père fais quelque chose !!!  
  
Drago courru au bureau de son père Arkane sur ses talons enfin arrivés a son bureau ils le trouvèrent vide!! Ils chercherent partout au manoir pas de traces de son père . Il allèrent dans le jardin et inévitablement ils s'aventurèrent dans la forèt . Et la ils y découvrire Lucius attaché a un arbre les bras nus laissant apparaitre aux yeux terrifiés d'Arkane ...  
  
_LA MARQUE DES TéNèBRES hurla t'elle Il a la marque des ténèbres !!!! Mais regarde sur son bras !! il faut appeler quelq'un vite!!! 


	4. Chapitre 4: Affaire réglée!

bChapitre 4: Affaire réglée !b  
  
Drago était attéré qu'allait t'il faire? tout lui avouer?lui lancer un sort d'oubliette alors qu'elle n'était pas armée ? son choix fut vite fait il essaya de détaché son père.  
  
_ARKANE!!!!!! VIENS M'AIDER!!!!  
  
Arkane, elle ne savait pas ou elle en était il voulait aider son oncle ,oui, mais il avait une marque des ténèbre!!!!! un vraie !!! noire et effrayante cette image lui glaçait le sang ! Mais il restait son oncle avec ou sans cette marque il le restait! C'était affreux comment aurait t'elle pu imaginer sa une seconde . Elle était tétanisée sur place tandis que drago défesait les lien ki étreignait son père...  
  
_ALORS TU FAIS QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS VIENS MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sans réfléchir a se qu'elle fesait Arkane courrut en criant vers le manoir effrayée par se qu'elle venait de voir .  
  
*J'aurais du lui jetté un sort d'oubliettes * Se dit soudaint drago qui avait réeussi a détacher son père inconscient. A l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation il l'amena au manoir ou des elfes ainsi que sa mère s'en occupèrent  
  
Arkane avait courru jusqu'as sa chambre ou ses valises pas encore tout a fait défaites l'attandait elle avait tout remis dans sa valise et entreprit de s'enfuire d'ici. Elle porta toutes ses valises jusqu'au bout du couloir jusqu'as se que...  
  
_Arkane ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Je dois te parler !  
  
Mais Arkane cherchait a couriir devant elle . Il l'attrapa par sa robe de sorcière ..  
  
_Non! je ne veut pas t'écouter !!! j'ai vu se que j'ai vu c'est suffisant!! cria t'elle en colère et en pleurant  
  
_Ecoute , calme toi , je vais tout t'expliquer ...  
  
Arkane se calma et écouta toute l'histoire sans poser aucune question . Son père était du coté de Voldemort tout comme son oncle et c'est a cause de sa qu'elle était la ;ici; en se moment !  
  
* Et puis après tout pourquoi pas* se dit elle Etre dans l'autre camp sa lui fait quoi a elle mis apart le fait de se rapprocher de sa famille?? et bah rien alors elle accepta assez bien  
  
_Mon père est traqué par les aurors tu comprends et quelques fois Voldemort trouve qu'il pourrait mieu faire alors il lui inflige des ...  
  
_Ok c'est bon j'ai compri mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal?  
  
_De mal !?! rien justement il se repose depuis des mois alors...  
  
_Dépèchez vous de filer a table ! leur dit Narcissa en leur addressant un regard sombre et glacial  
  
Arkane regarda drago étrangement tandis que lui était reparti a se fixer sur elle . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'atirait profondément il aurait voulu ètre avec elle souvent; tout le temps ; l'embrasser ...  
  
_Hey !! tu vien!! dit une voix en secouant se qui se passait dans ses pensées  
  
_Hein? Oh! Ah ! Oui j'arrive !  
  
*Mais qu'est c'que j'fais moi* pensa t'il *Je peut pas regarder ma cousine comme sa !! aller mon vieux reprend toi*  
  
Narcissa donna sa baguette a Arkane qu'elle avait été récupéré après toute cette agitation en transplanant chez Barthélémius. Arkane et Drago dinèrent sans se préocuper des discution que Narcissa et Lucius avait.Il ne se parlèrent pas pendant toute la soirée et allèrent se coucher avec un vague "bonne nuit". Drago était seul dans sa chambre sa cousine l'intriguait plus encore mintenant qu'elle savait tout. Pas le moindre regret pour c'est étrage ou peut ètre qu'elle s'y attendait un peu pour finir.Une autre question l'empèchait de dormir.Mais pourquoi était elle si envoutante? attirante mème ! Quand il la regardait s'était plus fort que lui ses yeux restait rivés sur elle le décors disparaissait. pourquoi!!! POURQUOI???????????? Pourquoi elle ? 


	5. Chapitre 5: Mon Ange!

bChapitre 5: Mon ange.b  
  
Les vacances de novembre touchaient a leur fin lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux convoqués au grand salon par Lucuis ,Barthélémius était la aussi. Arkane sauta aux bras de son père et ils s'assirent dans un sofa quant Lucius se leva en regardant les deux adolescents.  
  
_Drago j'espère que tu est bon guide car tu devra faire découvrir ton école a Arkane .Dit il  
  
_Comment!!!! dit Arkane abasourdie Mais il n'en n'est pas question je ne veut pas ètre parmi les premières années. Ronchonna-t-elle  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange ,lui dit son père , on as tout arrangé avec la direction tu passera au choixpeau et tu ira parmi les 4èmes années .  
  
Arkane restait perplexe tandis que Drago tentait désespérément de retenir son fou-rire "mon ange" c'en était trop.Il sortir de la pièce et éclata de rire ouvertement .Apres avoirs resu quelques expliquations supplémentaire Arkane alla au jardin ou Drago l'attendait déja depuis 10 bonne minutes , son fou-rire était passé mais l'instant ou il la vit arriver  
  
_Alors mon ange on as bien compris se que son papa a dit? Lui lança t'il dans un ton moqueur  
  
_Alors toi .....  
  
"SSSSHHHHLLAAAAFFFFFF"  
  
Une baffe magistrale lui attérit en pleine figure , il vacilla sous le choc, mais elle continua verbalement  
  
_Sa t'apprendra a te moquer! Espèce de gros connard!  
  
La pour le coup c'était fort ! Comment elle douce gentille et si jolie pouvait t'elle l'insulter de la sorte mais que pouvait il faire ? Riposter non il ne pouvait pas elle était trop comme elle était il ne pouvait l'expliquer alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'a sans doute jamais fait  
  
_Ecoute,lui dit t'il en prenant une voix inhabituellement douce, je voulais pas que sa te blesser c'était juste que moi j'ai pas été habitué comme sa  
  
_Mais oui c'est sa ! et puis quoi encore!  
  
_Tu me pardonnes lui dit il en lui lançant des regards plein d'espoirs auxquels elle ne sut résister  
  
_Bon aller sa passe pour une fois mais ne t'avises plus de t'en moquer! Et surtout pas quand on sera a poudlard!!  
  
_D'accord mon ange dit t'il avec une voix douce en la prenant dans ses bras je ne te le dirait qu'en privé en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Pour les autres il aurait peut ètre semblé normal de l'appelé comme sa mais pour lui c'était une joie intense a se moment il aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle ne soit pas sa cousine pour pouvoir l'aimer en avoir le droit mais après tout qu'est ce qu'était le droit...au bout d'une petite minute elle se dégagea de son étreinte ...  
  
_Tu sais en public sa ne me dérangeras pas si c'est pas pour te moquer lui dit elle en se sauvant vers le manoir  
  
Il lui souria et la suivit en courant 


	6. Chapitre 6: Dans le Poudlard express

bChapitre 6:Poudlard Expressb  
  
Il ne leur restait qu'une seule journée avant de retourner a poudlard ils avaient hate mais Drago savait que comme elle était en 4ème année et lui en 5ème il ne se verrai plus aussi souventmais elle était si heureuse il ne voulait pas l'attirister  
  
_Est ce que je dois prendre des choses en particulier pour Poudlard? demanda Arkane  
  
_Bah a part une nouvelle collection de livre je penses pas qu'il va te falloir grand chose lui dit t'il d'un ton effacé  
  
_Sa va pas?lui demanda t'elle d'un ton inquiet  
  
_Si si mais bon sa doit ètre le retour en cours...  
  
_Tu veut aller faire un peu de quiddich dehors avec moi?  
  
_Pourquoi pas? lui répondit il  
  
Ils allèrent sur le terrain de quiddich avec leurs balais respectifs et s'amuser seulement a attraper le vif d'or c'est qu'elle était plutot bonne joueuse Arkane!! il restèrent environ 1h/1h30 a jouer quand Arkane lui posa une question a laquelle il avait appris a s'attendre.  
  
_Pourquoi tu me regarde toujours comme sa ? demanda t'elle d'un air perplexe.Si j'était pas ta cousine je penserait que tu est amoureux !  
  
Après avoir dit sa elle eclata de rire en faisant des acrobatie sur son balai . Drago ne savait pas comment répondre mais a la chaleur qu'il avait au visage il savait qu'il avait rougit  
  
_Mais non c'est juste que...que... je suis pas habitué a une présence féminine ;se ratrapa t'il  
  
_Et tu pourras me dire pourquoi tu es si rooooouuugeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Sa c'est toi qui m'as fatigué ! Tu pourrait faire une trè bonne joueuse de quiddich tu sais ...  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui me prnds me vla en train dy faire des compliment allé stop faut que j'arrète! se dit Drago a lui mème. Ils rentrèrent au manoir pour faire leurs valises. Drago s'enferma dans sa chambre il n'en pouvait plus il l'aimait trop mais elle était sa cousine un ange inaccessible il aurait tellement voulu ne jamais l'avoir connu mais il aurait raté sa c'était une sutuation inssuportable .De plus elle s'en était doutée il devrait faire encore plus attention  
  
Il termina sa valise et réfléchit a sa situation" Suis-je devenu fou?! je deviens amoureux de ma propre cousine, et par dessus tout fou amoureux! J'en peu plus! Rien que ses belles boucles et je fond!! J'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai envie de sentir son corps contre le mien, sa peau toucher la mienne... De la sentir frémir sous mes mains parcourant chaque surface de son corps. De ressentir le contact de ses lèvres si douce contre le mienne Sentir sa langue parcourir ma bouche... J'ai envie d'elle.... Je deviens fou!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis tombé amoureux de ma propre cousine!!!!" Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire .Il se reprit alla prendre une bonne douche froide et il se coucha sans diner.  
  
Le lendemain Il se leva aux aurores car le poudlard express était a 5h30 du matin donc a 4h il était debout Arkane dormait encore. Il eut l'idée soudaine d'aller la regarder dormir il voulait la voir s'éveiller il entra dans sa chambre qui était grande ouverte .Elle était étendue sur le lit a demi couverte par un drap de soie rose ses cheveux blonds platines un peu ondulée s'étalait autour de son visage . Il avait envie de carresser la joue de l'endormie mais s'il la réveillait? tampi il le voulait trop , il avansa délicatement sa main vers sa joue qu'il effleura ,elle emit un léger gémissement dans son someil .Elle avait la peau très douce Il s'avansa vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres elle se réveilla il resta tout interdit...  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?? lui dit elle d'une voix ensomeillée  
  
Drago aurait tout donné pour ne pas l'avoir réveillée a cet instant il aurait voulu s'enfuire mais il trouva une solution pour en réchappé  
  
_Je voulais t'embrasser sur la joue pour te réveillé et tu as tourné la tète désolé  
  
Mais pourquoi a t'il fallut qu'il rougisse a ce moment la ???  
  
_Ah ben tu pourrait me laisser dit t'elle en baillant il faudrait que je me lave et que je m'habille  
  
_Ok d'accord mais dépèche toi le train n'attends pas  
  
Elle lui jeta un orreillé a la figure  
  
_Ok ok je sors  
  
Arkane se leva et se dit *est ce qu'il a vraiment essayer de m'embrasser ou c'est comme il a dit * elle le trouvait vraiment étrage depuis quelques jours bien qu'elle ne le connaissse pas beaucoup mais bon comme il l'avait dit lui mème c'est peu ètre parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une présence féminine elle se doucha et s'habilla avec une robe de sorcier sans blason avec affectation a une maison puis ce que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait a Poudlard.Elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit a la salle a manger elle s'assit en face de son cousin  
  
_Tu m'as attendue?  
  
_En effet comme tu peut le voir mais parsque j'avais pa fini ma valise.  
  
Narcissa entra dans la salle a manger  
  
_Dépèchez vous on part dans 5minutes!!  
  
Arrivés a la gare il se firent de bref au revoir peu chaleureux ils montèrent dans le train il été bondé de monde ils trouvèrent le dernier compartiment vide et s'y installèrent Arkane avait posé sa tète contre l'épaule de son cousin et c'était endormie  
  
Le train s'arrèté a une autre gare Drago éspéra que personne ne vienne les déranger mais a cet instant la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir ouvrit la porte du compartiment...  
  
_Weasley!!! On t'as jamais appris a frapper aux portes!! Dégage de la!  
  
_Ferme la Malefoy se sont les dernières places de libre! alors tu as intéret a pas nous chercher !  
  
Ron et Ginny s'assirent enface de malefoy et de la jeune fille qui venait de se réveillé qu'il ne connaissaient pas  
  
_Tien malefoy réussi a se trouver une petite amie Dit sacastiquement Ron  
  
_C'est mon cousin Mr dont je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaitre le nom cria presque Arkane  
  
Ron les regardait tout les deux alternativement et ne sachant que dire il se tut.  
  
Qui c'est? demanda Arkane en regardant son cousin  
  
_Ronald et Ginny Weasley un petit conseil ne traine pas avec de genre de personnes il sont méprisables!  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
Drago semblait très choqué de cette question  
  
_Mais regarde les Arkane ce sont des Weasley , le mot weasley se voulait comme une insulte, des pauvre qui sont a gryffondor  
  
_Et puis après lui répondit Arkane pensive en regardait les deux Weasley en question qui étaient visiblement génés et en colère .Tu te rends bien compte de se que tu dis au moin!?!  
  
_Parfaitement et je t'expliquerai sa en détail quand nous seront arrivés !  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos et entrepris de parler a Ginny sous le regard houleux de son cousin  
  
_Tu est en quelle année ginny?  
  
_J'entre en 4ème et comme l'as dit ton euh..cousin je suis a gryffondor et toi?  
  
_Moi aussi en 4ème année mais je vais passer au choipeau tout a l'heure alors je ne connais pas ma maison Drago dis qu'il est certain que je serai a serpantard je m'en doute aussi mais je veut que sa soit une suprise  
  
_On arrive dans 10 minutes di drago qui ne fesait que regarder sa montre essayant de ne pas voir que sa cousin osait parler a une sale gryffondor!! il s'en vengerai s'était sur mais pas tout de suite  
  
TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( bruit de sifflet du train)  
  
_Dépèche toi mon ange ou sinon on sera en retard !  
  
Arkane marchait un peu en retrait car elle admirait le paysage quand elle senti son cousin qui la tirait de sa rèverie : Elle était a Poudlard !!  
  
_J'arrive ... je me dépèche  
  
Elle courrut vers lui et rejoignit les rang des 4èmes anné laissant son cousin seul avec ses 2 gorilles mais elle avait peur se soir elle allait passé au choixpeau seule devant toutes cette assemblée ....  
  
A suivre Reviews!!!!! 


	7. Chapitre 7: Maison et découverte

Chapitre 7: Maison et découverte.  
  
La grande salle était remplie de monde Arkane ne parlait a personne elle cherchait Drago du regard les 4èmes années s'assirent a leurs tables respectives et arkane alla vers le professeur Mc Gonnagal pour passer au choixpeau  
  
_Votre intention s'il vous plait nous accueuillons une nouvelle élève en cette école  
  
(applaudissements)  
  
_Miss Arkana Malefoy nous vient de Durmtrang elle ira directement en 4ème année: asseillez vous  
  
Arkane s'assis sur le tabouret a peine le choixpeau eut frolé ses cheveux qu'il dit d'un ton assuré  
  
_SERPANTARD!!!!!  
  
La table des serpantard poussa des acclamations de joie Elle s'installa entre son cousin et une fille horrible avec une drole d'expression sur le visage et une tète de pékinois  
  
_Pansy Parkinson je suppose? dit t'elle d'un ton qui se voulait sec et froid  
  
_Mon dragichounet t'as parlé de moi?minauda t'elle  
  
_Un peu oui!  
  
_Il est tard je vais pas tarder Arkane tu me rejoins dans la salle commune ? demanda Drago pour se débarraser de cette collante Pansy Parkinson  
  
_ok je vais pas trop tarder  
  
_A tout a l'heure mon ange  
  
_Oh merci ! Mais tu sais je ne suis pas un ange!dit Pansy  
  
_Sa ne s'addressait pas a toi mais a ma cousine ! Ironisa drago en s'en allant  
  
Pansy détestait déja cette nouvelle ! A la table des gryfondor Ron et Ginny avaient vite fait de raconter comment elle avait cassé son cousin donc tout le monde ne demandait qu'a voir Harry était intrigué par cette fille elle était belle et a en croire Ron elle était différante de Drago donc parfaite idéale peut ètre ? non elle est a serpantard se dit t'il !!  
  
Arkane alla a sa salle commune Drago l'attandait depuis une bonne demi heure affalé sur un sofa arkane se blottit contre lui elle avait une petite mine  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange c'est la nouveauté qui t'effraie lui dit t'il en passant ses bras autour d'elle ou tu déteste juste Pansy ajouta t'il en riant  
  
_Un peu des deux!  
  
Il lui fit un câlin elle y répondit mais lui espérait beaucoup plus .Il la voulait toute entière pour lui seule l'embrasser sentir ses lèvre effleuré les siennes sentir sa peau chaque parcelle de sa peau c'était irrésistible mais il s'een retint il se contenta d'un bisou sur sa joue si douce et désirée mais elle interrompis son fantasme  
  
_Tu m'avait dit que tu m'expliquerai pourquoi les Weasleys dont des gens a ne pas fréquenté ?  
  
_Tu vois en fait ces gens sont fou et litéralement amoureux des moldus  
  
Arkane eclata de rire  
  
_Tu te moques bien de moi tu sais !! allé c'est pourquoi?  
  
_Je ne plaisante pas!!  
  
Arkane ne savait plus quoi penser d'un coté Ron et Ginny Wealeys avaient été les seuls a bien lui parler des le premier jour et ils ne l'avaient pas jugée ni rien et il y avait aussi harry potter mais connaissant les avertion de son cousin a l'égard de ce dernier elle préféra ne pas aborder le sujet mais elle le trouvait mimi avec ses grands yeux vert son petit sourire son regard en coin car elle n'avait pas rèvé il l'avait regardé Elle voulait lui parler mais comment faire pour que Drago n'en sache rien?  
  
_Houhou tu rève?  
  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était restée avec un air ahuri pandent près de 5 minutes  
  
_Non non mais je préfère juger par moi mème et on verra sa ...  
  
_Ok mais viens pas te plaindre après je t'aurait prévenue!  
  
_Méchant va! dit elle en riant  
  
Elle se leva et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles mais son cousin la suivie se fut une course poursuite qui commensa . Arkane sauta en bas des escaliers Drago les descendit et ils sortirent de la salle commune traversèrent les cachots .quand ils furent arrivés a la salle de potion Arkane entra se qui aurait paru impensable (qui oserait entrer dans cette salle sans Rogue) et courrut au fond Drago hésita mais la suivit  
  
_Arkane revient c'est plus marrant aller on vas se coucher !  
  
_Hey je te rapelle que c'est toi qui as commencé! dit elle en adimrant un tableau devant elle  
  
_s'il te plait! j'ai fai une erreur c'est sa que tu voulais entendre ? Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'erreur est humaine !  
  
-Comme mon père dirait "Erore no humanus est " mais "Humanus es errore" [1]  
  
A ces mot le tableau devant elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un passage  
  
_Mais ...Comment jee je n'ai comment qu'est ce  
  
_Tu a découvert un passage secret ma très chère cousine on y va?  
  
et oui ou peut bien mener se passage ?? haha vous voulez savoir heinn?? bah au prochains chapitreuuu  
  
[1] l'erreur n'est pas humaine mais l'homme est une erreur! 


	8. Chapitre 8: Où sa mène

Chapitre 8 : Où sa mène  
  
_Tu a découvert un passage secret ma très chère cousine on y va ?  
  
_Sa a l'air super mais si on rencontrait des choses étranges ou des créatures maléfiques ou même des troll ou des ...  
  
_Si je ne te connaissait pas je penserai que t'as peur ...  
  
Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort elle s'avança en première dans l'entrée béante du passage aux parois vermoulues elle frissonnait du léger courant d'air qui se faufilait cet endroit  
  
_Hey attends moi!!  
  
Il fit quelques pas rapides suffisants pour la rattraper il la prit par le bras puis la lâcha et l'enlaça  
  
_Faut pas que tu prenne froid surtout avec ce que tu as sur le dos...  
  
_Oh sa va !!!!  
  
Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin qui a avait le don de l'énerver mais c'est pas avec juste son uniforme léger et son débardeur qu'elle aurait eu chaud. Ils marchèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'il voient des escaliers et une porte avec un tableau a coté  
  
_On monte ou on essaie d'entrer demanda Drago a Arkane  
  
_On peut toujours essayer d'entrer, lui répondit elle entre deux claquement de dents  
  
Son cousin la serra plus dans ses bras car la température devait être largement sou le zéro  
  
_On essaie d'entrer dit Drago en mettant sa main sur la poignée  
  
C'était ouvert il arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ovale avec des motifs serpents gravés dans les murs de pierre nus grisâtres il y avait des étagères un peu partout avec diverses fioles entreposées soigneusement étiquetées  
  
_Whaw j'aurais jamais imaginé que notre cher Rogue nous cachait tout sa dit drago qui rompit le silence  
  
_Je me demande pourquoi cette pièce est si bien cachée après tout ce sont des potions banales qu'il y a ici dit Arkane en replaçant une des fioles  
  
_Moi je crois savoir pourquoi  
  
Il lui tendit une des fioles contenant un liquide verdâtre Arkane lut l'étiquette et prit un air outré  
  
_Mais c'est interdit de posséder sa !! Il serait envoyer a azkaban si jamais quelqun savait qu'il possède une potion puissante de manipulation d'esprit imagine s'il contrôlait totalement un des élèves !!  
  
_Tu veux qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a en haut des escaliers ? Proposa Drago a sa cousine  
  
_Attends je regarde !!  
  
Arkane contemplait les étagères sous les yeux boudeurs de Drago. Au bout d'un moment il arriva derrière elle et la porta sur son épaule  
  
_Allé mademoiselle il faut pas s'éterniser ici ou on vas geler et en plus moi je veut voir ou mènent ces foutus escaliers  
  
_Hey!!! Lâche moi c'est bon je te suis !! bougonna Arkane  
  
_Non je te porte jusqu'en haut des escaliers !!  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Ils sortirent de la pièce et Drago grimpa les escaliers avec sa cousine sur son épaule qui lui défaisait ses cheveux pour l'embêter. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier il la lâcha enfin  
  
_RRRhhhaaaa mais regarde s'que t'as fait a mes cheveux !! Non, mais !! allé on essaie d'entrer ?  
  
La porte de bois devant eux était fermé et Arkane, pas encore remise de son fou rire a cause de l'allure de son cousin décoiffé tenta un Alohomora qui s'avéra efficace et ils atterrirent dans une pièce connue de Drago  
  
_La réserve personnelle de Rogue??? S'écria t'il.Mais c'est insensé jamais j'aurais pu m'imaginer que sa menait la !!! pourquoi y'aurait t'il un accès entre sa réserve cette pièce et sa salle de classe c'est pas logique !!  
  
_IL doit exister une pièce intermédiaire ...  
  
_Explique toi....  
  
_On a trouvé une pièce avec des potion illégales donc inconnue des élèves sa mène a une pièce ou il y a des ingrédients donc il doit forcement exister une pièce la ou il pourrait FAIRE les potions sans que les élèves le sache ,le salle de classe est trop souvent ocupée il DOIT exister une autre pièce  
  
_On retournera chercher demain qu'est ce que tu en penses mon ange ?? Dit drago en baillant  
  
_Oui sa vaudrait mieux !! elle bailla a son tour  
  
Ils retournèrent discrètement a la salle commune des serpentards elle était vide drago alla avec Arkane dans le dortoir des fille pour lui parler encore une minute  
  
_Demain je te parlerai des Weasleys de façon plus explicite tu ne te sauveras plus ?  
  
Elle était en train de se dévêtir, il lui restait ses vétements sans uniforme  
  
_Non mais bon je me demande encore pourquoi tu les déteste autant ils ont pas l'air méchant et en plus tu m'as dit qu'il était des sang pur  
  
Il s'assit sur son lit et se pris la tète entre les main  
  
_Sa te dérangerai de partir je voudrai me changer ...  
  
_Sa te dérange de te changer devant moi tu sais je vais pas te sauter dessus ! A ces mot Drago éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux  
  
_Oh et puis pas de manière entre nous dit elle !!  
  
Elle se déshabilla sous le regard avide de son cousin et enfila son pyjama. Elle se glissa entre les draps  
  
_Tu vois sa t'as pas tué plaisanta t'il allé bonne nuit  
  
Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de sortir du dortoir des filles. Une fois dans son lit il réfléchit au moment de la journée passés avec elle il l'aime tellement  
  
**je voudrait pouvoir l'avoir avec moi pour l'éternité**  
  
l'avoir vue presque nue augmenter son ardent désir  
  
**je vais avoir besoin d'une douche froide moi **  
  
Il alla prendre un bonne douche froide ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser a elle mais pourquoi était elle elle !!! pourquoi était elle sa cousine se lien de sang les unissant était très embarrassant et en plus elle l'embarrassait en estimant les weasley il fallait lui enlevé cette idée de la tète !!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ sa vous a plus ?? REVIEWWWWWWWWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dites moi 


	9. Chapitre 9: Discussion et décision

Chapitre 9 discussion et décision  
  
La grande salle avait son ambiance matinale à la table rouge et or Harry Hermione Ron et Ginny discutaient a propos de cette nouvelle arrivante leur avis divergent ...  
  
_Tu sais sa reste une Malefoy elle doit être comme lui !! Dit Hermione pour essayer de dissuader Ginny d'aller lui parler  
  
_Oui mais elle n'es pas comme lui dis lui toi Ron! Rétorqua cette dernière  
  
_Mione ...Gin a raison elle lui as bien parlé et a moi aussi t'aurait du voir la tète de son cousin par contre !!  
  
_Si sa se trouve il lui aura fait un lavage de cerveau a la Malefoy pour qu'elle soit comme lui balança Harry  
  
_En tout cas fais ce que tu veut Ginny mais moi il n'est pas question que je lui adresse ne serai ce qu'une parole !! Dit Hermione d'un ton glacial  
  
Arkane arriva à leur table les bras chargés de livre cahiers et parchemins  
  
_Salut tout le monde !! Tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque Ginny ? J'ai plein de retard a rattraper et...  
  
Elle s'arrêta en sentent le regard d'Hermione et d'Harry sur elle  
  
_Euh bonjour vous êtes ... dit timidement Arkane  
  
_Tu connais déjà mon frère Ron et voila Harry Potter et Hermione Granger dit Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste  
  
_Enchantée répondit elle avec une sincérité innée  
  
Personne ne lui répondit Arkane réprima une grimace pris Ginny par le bras et marcha le plus vite qu'elle put vers la bibliothèque traînant presque Ginny derrière elle  
  
_Hey pas la peine de me traîner tu sais je vais finir par avoir mal plaisanta Ginny  
  
_Pourquoi ils me regardent comme sa lâcha Arkane et pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas répondu??Mais je leur ait fait quoi moi??  
  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues devant une Ginny consternée mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur faire elle venait les rencontrer elle leur sourie et eux tète d'enterrement et pas de bonjour et des regards noir **quel accueil** jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer sa de la part de ceux dont elle n'avait entendu que du bien mis a part de son cousin mais c'était normal il les détestait  
  
_Toi rien dit Ginny qui essayait de son mieux de la consoler mais ton cousin et les gryffondor n'ont jamais été en bonne entente et puis c'est la réputation des Malefoy tu sais ...  
  
_Je ne veut pas qu'ils me détestent aussi ...  
  
_Aller viens t'as pas mal de cours a rattraper  
  
_Ouai allé au boulot dit Arkane avec une détermination dans la voix  
  
Drago était allé comme habituellement en cours potion en première heure bien entendu miss pot de colle serai avec lui se cours fut pour lui aussi amusant qu'enrichissant il savait a présent que la salle était libre le samedi entre 8h et 10h et en plus gryffondor avait perdu 50 points en 1 cours Au déjeuné il s'installa a sa table et attendis Arkane qui n'avait pas cour non plus de l'après midi il comptait lui parler sérieusement cette fois .Son humeur se dégrada d'un coup en voyant sa cousine venir vers lui en riant en compagnie de...  
  
_Sa t'arrive d'écouter se que je te dis des fois!!! Allé dépêche toi de manger et tu viendra me voir après j'ai a te parler sérieux!  
  
Il s'en alla en fulminant vers la salle commune des serpentards  
  
_Tu vois il est pas commode ton cousin dit Ginny en éclatant de rire et Arkane l'imita  
  
_Tu sais il sait s'amuser aussi  
  
_Ha bon lui il sait s'amuser !! Et a quoi ? A râler sur toi??  
  
_Non bien sur que non dit elle entre deux éclats de rire qui s'estompaient il est très fort a la course et a la bataille de polochon ^^  
  
Elles allèrent manger a la table des gryffondor en prenant tout leur temps et Arkane se dirigea vers la salle des serpentards et Ginny direction opposée a la salle des gryffondor arrivée dans la salle vide elle aperçoit son cousin au fond lové dans un canapé de cuir vert l'air un peu fâché  
  
_T'en a mis du temps sa fait bien une heure que j'attends la  
  
_Si t'es pas content fallait pas attendre  
  
_Ooohh mais le prends pas comme sa mais bon sa me met en colère de voir avec cette Weasley  
  
Elle se glissa dans ses bras comprenant sa jalousie mais elle voulait le taquiner  
  
_Tu serai jaloux?  
  
_Non non, dit il en rougissant, quelle question ce n'est pas sa c'est juste que je t'ai déjà dis pourquoi je les aimait pas et tu t'en fiche et en plus tu as un avis contraire au mien et...  
  
_Vis a vis de granger en tout cas je partage ton avis c'est une peste!!  
  
_Content que tu le reconnaisses  
  
_Mais pour les autres je veux prendre le temps de les connaître car la j'ai parlé beaucoup a Ginny Weasley elle est pas du tout comme tu as dit elle ne parle presque jamais des moldus et elle a de la conversation et en plus elle est en 4ème année comme moi  
  
Drago soupira il devait bien admettre qu'elles s'entendaient ces deux la mais bon elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un a serpentards tout de même  
  
_Oh et puis c'est d'accord !!  
  
_Vraiment tu veut bien que je continue a la fréquenté sans râler ni me disputer ni même la mépriser  
  
_Je veux bien faire un effort pour toi  
  
Elle se retourna et l'embrassa sur la joue lui murmura un vague merci et se blotti dans ses bras elle avait réussi !!  
  
_On pourra lui faire voir le passage dans la salle de potion?  
  
_Ah non !! Sa non Arkane c'est secret entre nous deux ....  
  
_S'il te plaaaittt!  
  
Elle fit son air implorant elle était si mignonne se petit air lui allait si bien  
  
_A une seule condition  
  
_Laquelle?  
  
Il s'approcha de son visage ses lèvres était attirantes il pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud il l'embrassa ses lèvre caressèrent celle de sa cousine puis il entrouvris ses lèvres et sa langue entra en contact avec celle tant convoitée c'était doux elle répondit a se baiser leurs langues se mêlaient se caressaient elle rompis cet instant de douceur  
  
_A condition que ce moment reste entre nous deux  
  
Il se leva et fonça illico presto a la douche (on se demande bien pourquoi hein) et repensa a se qu'il venait de faire **mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait qu'est ce qu'elle vas dire et surtout penser de moi ** il était un peu tard pour se genre de réaction puis il était parti sans aucune autre explications et si elle allait tout raconter a Ginny ?? Il ne fallait pas qu'il li raconte tout il ne pouvait pas. L'eau ruisselait sur lui il compter rester sous la douche longtemps longtemps  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSS!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapitre 10: Pourquoi et révélations

Merci a tout ceux et celles qui m'ont reviouvé je sais j'ai énormément de retard mais bon ^^ voila voila chapitre 10 enfin arrivé .  
  
Chapitre 10:Pourquoi et révélations.  
  
*****************************************************rappel:Il se leva et fonça illico presto a la douche (on se demande bien pourquoi hein) et repensa a se qu'il venait de faire **mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait qu'est ce qu'elle vas dire et surtout penser de moi ** il était un peu tard pour se genre de réaction puis il était parti sans aucune autre explications et si elle allait tout raconter a Ginny ?? Il ne fallait pas qu'il li raconte tout il ne pouvait pas. L'eau ruisselait sur lui il compter rester sous la douche longtemps longtemps *********************************  
  
Arkane resta plantée la assise sur le canapé elle était encore très très choquée les incertitudes et les question fusaient dans sa tète.  
  
Une question revenait souvent et c'était: POURQUOI? Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi il avait fait sa mais avait il seulement une raison ? Etait ce ce qu'il faisait a tout le monde pour accepter quelque chose ou l'aimait t'il ou voulait t'il savoir comment elle embrassait? Et surtout pourquoi il s'était sauvé comme sa sans explications?  
  
Elle se leva très doucement, franchit la porte de la salle commune et commença une course effrénée, bousculant quiconque se trouvait devant son passage, elle sortit dans le parc, il faisait soir, elle s'assit près du lac et recommença a réfléchir l'air frais l'aidait a cet exercice.  
  
Drago sortit de sa douche en serviette de bain  
  
_Pansy t'as pas vu ma cousine?  
  
_Nah j'ai pas vu "miss je bouscule tout le monde" depuis une heure pourquoi?  
  
_Sa te regarde pas!  
  
**rhhaa mais que chui con! Pourquoi j'ai fait sa puis où elle peut être maintenant? Pffffff ** Il s'en voulait a présent de son geste envers elle mais c'avait été un instant si unique si spécial il fallait lui expliquer cela... Il entrepris de partir a sa recherche, il alla s'habiller puis sortit de la grande salle et commença a la chercher.  
  
**mais où elle peut être ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait la ! Et puis je vais pas rester avec tout ces cours dans les bras** : Ginny elle aussi cherchait Arkane partout mais elle, eu l'idée d'aller faire un petit tour dehors  
  
_Arkaannee!!! Je t'ai cherché partout qu'est ce que tu fait la??Il est tard tu sait?  
  
_...  
  
_Sa va? Tu m'as l'air de pas bien  
  
Ginny s'approcha de son amie .Elle était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et avait le regards dans le vague de plus elle ne répondait pas aux paroles de Ginny  
  
_Houhou je te parle!  
  
Arkane s'effondra devant une Ginny qui ne savait pas quoi faire elle tenta vainement de réveiller l'inconsciente mais prit finalement la décision de l'amener a l'infirmerie en la portant. A peine arrivée à la porte du château elle croisa Drago  
  
_Ginny!!!! Arkane!!! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ..... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pourquoi elle...  
  
_Whow calme toi c rien elle a pris un gros coup de froid c'est rien il faut l'amener a madame pomfresh tu sais pourquoi elle était dehors?  
  
_Non, mentit Drago.  
  
Ginny laissa aux soins de Drago de la porter et l'accompagna vers l'infirmerie avec tout ses cours en main .Madame .Au les reçut tout de suite et donna plusieurs potions à Arkane ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil  
  
_Elle a besoin de dormir elle a pris froid elle devra passer 3 jours ici évidemment vous ne savez pas depuis combien de temps elle était sortie  
  
_non répondirent t'ils en choeur  
  
Ils sortirent donc de l'infirmerie et Ginny donna tout les cour de Arkane a Drago. Dès le lendemain Drago alla voir sa cousine ; elle était déjà réveillée l'infirmerie était déserte  
  
_Comment vas tu mon ange dit t'il en l'embrassant sur la joue  
  
-Sa..Sa va mieux merci j'ai juste pris un peu froid tu sais ...  
  
_A propos d'hier...  
  
_Non je ne veux plus en entendre parler  
  
Ses paroles n'était pas sincères et Drago le sentit tout de suite mais il ne voulait pas en parler non plus tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle aille mieux  
  
_D'accord ... Oh fait Ginny m'as donné tes cours  
  
_Ah tu la remercieras et tu peux lui dire de venir me voir ?  
  
_Pas de problème  
  
Il sorti pour aller en cours et Ginny entra dans l'infirmerie  
  
_ Drago m'as di qu tu voulait me parler  
  
_Oui !! Je voulais te demander si tu connaissais des passages secrets dans poudlard?  
  
_Non j'en connais pas par contre Ron et les jumeaux en connaissent des tas mais ils veulent pas me les dire  
  
_Moi j'en ai découvert un  
  
_Ah oui? Et ou sa et...  
  
_CCHHUUTTT!!!! Tu vas attirer tout le monde promet moi d'abords que tu ne le révèlera jamais  
  
_Tu me connais !  
  
_Vien me voire se soir a 00h00 je te montrerait  
  
_Bon je dois aller en cours a ce soir  
  
_A se soir  
  
Arkane fit prévenir son cousin par Ginny de venir aussi  
  
Ooh00  
  
Ginny était impatiente et avait attendu sa toute la journée .Arkane était devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
_Drago nous attends devant la salle commune des serpentards, dit Ginny  
  
_Ok on y va tu promet encore de ne rien dire  
  
_Promis  
  
Elles marchèrent donc ensemble parcourant les couloirs descendants des escaliers en essayant de se faire les plus discrètes possible ; une fois qu'elles eurent rejoints Drago elles parurent soulagées.  
  
_Tu lui a dit beaucoup de chose ou juste qu'il y avait un passage  
  
_Juste qu'il y avait un passage  
  
_Je te préviens Weasley si jamais tu trahi la confiance que ma cousine a mis en toi tu le regrettera amèrement  
  
_Déjà elle a un prénom c'est Ginny et puis je te dit que tu peut lui faire confiance, répliqua Arkane.  
  
Drago ne répondit pas et fit signe aux deux jeunes fille de le suivre. Ils allèrent jusqu'a la salle de Rogue.  
  
_Ah non j'entre pas la dedans!!  
  
_Ginny!! souffla Arkane, Tu veut voir le passage ou non?  
  
_Oui mais...  
  
Arkane tira Ginny dans la salle  
  
_Voila tu vois y'as rien; rien du tout.  
  
Draco s'avança vers le tableau  
  
_C'est quoi qu'il faut dire ? demanda t'il  
  
_Ce n'est pas "Erore no humanus est " mais "Humanus es errore" lui dit sa cousine  
  
Le tableau s'ouvrit comme la fois précédente laissant Ginny baba. Ginny regardait ce couloir humide aux murs nus qui ne donnaient pas envie d'entrer.  
  
_Lumos!! On y vas dit impatiament Arkane en tenant son cousin par le bras.  
  
Ils arrivèrent bientot dans la salle intermédière ou il entrèrent. Un chaudron était en train de bouillir...  
  
Hihiiiiii la missante la suite au prochain chapitre.  
  
Reviouuuuuuus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapitre 11: Où tout s'éclaircit

Chapitre 11 : Où tout s'éclaircit.  
  
Rappel :******************************************************************** ******************************************* Le tableau s'ouvrit comme la fois précédente laissant Ginny baba. Ginny regardait ce couloir humide aux murs nus qui ne donnaient pas envie d'entrer.  
  
_Lumos!! On y vas dit impatiemment Arkane en tenant son cousin par le bras.  
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle intermédiaire ou il entrèrent. Un chaudron était en train de bouillir...***************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Ils restèrent tous interdits devant ce chaudron bouillonnant. Les questions fusaient dans leurs têtes. Qui avait préparé cela ? Qu'était-ce ? Où était l'auteur de cela ?  
  
Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de tenter de répondre a ces question qu'un bruit de pas lourd et traînant se fit entendre. Ils furent tous pris de panique. Ginny ne savait que faire et comment réagir elle suivit Arkane et son cousin derrière un des étagères.  
  
_Que se passe t'il, souffla Ginny.  
  
Arkane lui mit la main sur les lèvres faisant signe de se taire. La lourde porte en vieux bois grinça. Un homme capuché habillé de noir entra. Il était assez grand et massif. Tous ne pouvait détacher leur regard de cet homme. Qui était il ? Que faisait il dans poudlard ? Comment avait il pu entrer dans poudlard ?  
  
L'homme ajouta des ingrédients inconnus dans le chaudron qui se mit à fumer et à siffler. Il entama un rituel étrange sous les yeux des intrus cachés derrière cette étagère. Il tournait autour du chaudron s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il était face a un des quatre points cardinaux. Il s'arrêta subitement. Il attrapa le chaudron et sortit une grosse fiole de sa poche et versa le contenu du chaudron (qui était en fait très petit) dans la fiole.  
  
Il posa son regard sur l'étagère derrière laquelle ils étaient. Il détourna son regard puis refranchit le lourde porte.  
  
_Qui c'est ce type? s'exclama Ginny.  
  
_Pas la moindre idée. Répondit Drago bien plus calme que Ginny.  
  
_C'est un intrus!!! Vous vous rendez compte !! Un intrus dans poudlard!!!!!!!  
  
_Calme toi Gin! C'est pas forcément un intrus. La voix d'Arkane était distante .On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'outre tombe.  
  
_Sa va mon ange? Questionna Drago visiblement inquièt.  
  
_Oui oui... Répondit Arkane de cette mème voix d'outre tombe.  
  
Pensées de Drago:**mais qu'est ce qu'elle as elle ne me frappe pas de lui avoir di "mon ange" pas en privé il y a quelque chose qui cloche**  
  
Pensées de Arkane: **mais que fait t'il ici et qu'est ce qu'il fesait il m'avait dit qu'il était en voyage il ne peut pas ètre là c'est pas possible**  
  
_Bon on s'en va? fit Ginny qui avait très hate de partir.  
  
_Oui oui on n'y vas. Lui répondit Drago.  
  
Arkane insista pour raccompagner Ginny a la tour de Gryffondor. Drago comme a son habitude céda. Après cela ils retournèrent a la salle commune de Serpentard.  
  
_Maintenant tu vas m'explique qui était l'homme dans la salle.  
  
Drago avait été très perspicase il avait remarqué son regard s'éveiller quand elle le regardait familièrement; trop familièrement.  
  
_Euh... Hé bien tu l'as déjà vu toi aussi. Cet homme est en fait Barthélémius Malefoy. Mon père.  
  
Drago était abasourdi que fesait son oncle dans poudlard?  
  
_Tu sais ce qu'il fesait?  
  
_Pas la moindre idée il m'avait dit qu'il était en voyage. Je vais lui envoyer un Hibou pour lui demander des expliquations...  
  
Drago regarda l'heure.  
  
_Hé bien tu fera sa demain mon ange !!  
  
Il la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusque son lit. Elle refusa de le lâcher avant au moins 20 minutes. Il lui fis un dernier bisou et se sauva a sa chambre.  
  
Ginny elle aussi était retournée vers son dortoir. Mais a sa grande surprise quand elle franchit le portrait de la grosse dame....  
  
_Où tu était!!!!! s'écria Ron, Hermione m'as dit que tu n'était pas rentrée dans le dortoir  
  
_Ben.....  
  
_Tu vas m'expliquer à la fin!!!!  
  
_Non je t'expliquerais pas t'as pas a tout savoir et puis tu m'énerves a la fin!  
  
Ron était bouche bée il s'emporta puis cria des chose pas trop compréhensibles et s'en alla dormir. Ginny alla vers son dortoir lorsque Ron passa la tète par l'entrebaillement de la porte et demanda:  
  
_Tu était avec Arkane?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Ah ok. Et euh elle va bien?  
  
_Vas la voir demain. Répondit Ginny.  
  
_Tu pense qu'elle me déteste? demanda Ron avec une drole d'expression.  
  
_Je pense que non.  
  
_Bonne nuit Ginny  
  
_Bonne nuit Ron.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************** C'est finiiiiii un chapitre en plus dites moi ske vous en pensez en reviou attention chaque fois je mank de déborder en R lol 


	12. Chapitre 12: Amour Interdit

Excusez le retard intempestif mais j'avait beaucoup d'occupation en espérant que sa plaise.  
  
Chapitre 12 : Amour interdit.  
  
Une petite semaine après Arkane n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle ou de réponse à son hibou. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de cela et décida de renvoyer un hibou à nouveau cette fois ci elle demanda beaucoup plus explicitement :  
  
« Cher papa  
  
J'espère tout d'abord que tu vas bien et que tout le monde a la maison aussi. Si je t'écris ce hibou c'est que je m'inquiète ne n'avoir pas eu de réponse a celui envoyé précédemment. Je te demandais ce que tu étais venu faire à Poudlard et pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu nous voir Drago et moi ? Je me fait beaucoup de soucis j'espère que sa n'es rien de grave. J'ai dit à Drago que je t'envoyais des hiboux sans réponses.  
  
Réponds moi bien vite.  
  
Ta fille qui t'aime. XxX Arkane »  
  
Drago de son côté faisait le tri parmi ses sentiments et ses pensées. Il savait même s'il n'osait se l'avouer a lui même que l'amour qu'il portait a sa cousine n'était pas celui qu'un cousine doit porter : il était différant. Un amour passionnel possessif et violent très fort, presque évident mais pas pour lui. Il avait sans cesse envie qu'il n'y ai pas ce lien, lien gênant lien indestructible rendant cet amour inaccessible, amour interdit.  
  
Contre toute attente Barthélémius répondit a la lettre de sa fille mais s'adressa a Drago pour y répondre, certainement plus apte a y comprendre ce qui est inscrit et a accepter :  
  
« Cher Drago, cher neveu.  
  
J'espère que toi et ma fille vous portez a merveille je vais bien quand a moi. Si je m'adresse a toi c'est qu'Arkane n'est pas habituée a ce genre de propos. Ton père fait sûrement quelques apparitions a poudlard sans que tu le sache aussi, avec ton maître de potion nous travaillons sur un projet dont je te laisserai deviner le genre. Je te charge d'étouffer l'affaire en veillant a ce que personne ne se doute combien êtes vous a m'avoir vu ? Et surtout comment avez-vous trouvé cette salle ? Dans l'espoir d'une réponse rapide.  
  
Bathélémius. »  
  
A cet instant Drago sut qu'il avait fait une énorme gaffe de dire oui à Arkane d'emmener Ginny. Il alla frapper à la porte du dortoir et montra la lettre à Arkane estimant qu'elle pouvait comprendre.  
  
Oui mais je fais quoi moi pour étouffer une affaire pareille !! S'exclama Arkane.  
  
Hé bien tu lui en parle le moins souvent possible tu dévie le sujet et tu dis que c'est dangereux qu'il vaut mieux oublier.  
  
J'essaierai.  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.  
  
Tu y arrivera lui dit Drago d'un ton confiant.  
  
Mais c'est une Weasley c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit elle cherchera a savoir par tout les moyens et son frère devrait déjà être au courant.  
  
Je sais je pense en fait je n'en sais rien lui répondit t'il avec un sourire.  
  
Dis son frère, Ron tu penses qu'il est comment ?  
  
Pourquoi tu me demande sa ? T'es amoureuse de lui ?  
  
Euh.. Non dit elle avec un sourire gêné, il est gentil c'est tout.  
  
Drago ne répondit pas son tempérament possessif avait reprit le dessus. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'amour était la au plus profond de son être, la jalousie. Sa le frustrait de savoir qu'elle pouvait en aimer un autre. C'était légitime.  
  
Arkane avait l'impression que son cousin était jaloux mais elle se disait que ça n'était qu'une impression.  
  
Je t'aime beaucoup mon ange.  
  
Je sais dit simplement Arkane.  
  
Elle savait. Mais que savait elle au juste ? L'amour que lui portait son cousin ou l'amour d'un garçon désespéré par les liens de sang peut être les deux. Elle savait sans savoir. Drago l'embrassa sur le front. Puis sur l'arcade puis descendant sur sa joue sur son menton. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Hey ! Pas ici non mais.  
  
Oh excuse moi c'était pas fait exprès je suis désolé. S'excusa piètrement Drago.  
  
C'était faux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle réponde a ce baiser voir plus, bien plus il aimait a s'imaginer dans ses fantasmes avec elle, l'inimaginable avec elle. L'interdit.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Walla c'est fini ! la suite au prochain chjapitre ) bizouilles ... 


	13. Chapitre 13: Un peu de chance

Chapitre 13 : Un peu de chance.  
  
Rappel : Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Hey ! Pas ici non mais.  
  
Oh excuse moi c'était pas fait exprès je suis désolé. S'excusa piètrement Drago.  
  
C'était faux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle réponde a ce baiser voir plus, bien plus il aimait a s'imaginer dans ses fantasmes avec elle, l'inimaginable avec elle. L'interdit.  
  
Arkane ne savait pas comment faire oublier a Ginny les événements récents. De plus Ginny ne l'aidait pas vraiment puisqu'elle en parlait beaucoup et s'inquiétait en emmétant des hypothèses les plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. En plus de ce problème elle avait Ron, Ron pour qui elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, dans le même temps elle n'osait pas s'en approcher, mais elle le trouvais beau, gentil sans être non plus attirée par lui.  
  
Ce qui l'intriguait c'était vraiment c'était l'attitude de son cousin, sa possessivité et sa jalousie, rien ne l'amusait plus que de voir son cousin s'enrager quand elle parlait de Ron. Elle avait un doute par rapport aux sentiments de Drago envers elle, elle se posait des questions :  
  
Etait-ce normal ces petites attentions envers elle ? Et ce baiser auquel elle avait répondu et duquel elle n'avait parlé a personne, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Et sa elle na savait pas, ça lui torturait l'esprit, en permanence. Ce qui la rassurait était de savoir que Ron était possessif envers sa sœur. Ginny débarqua comme une tornade dans la grande salle après le repas du soir.  
  
Coucou !!!!!!! Ca va Arkane ??  
  
Coucou ça va bien et toi ?  
  
Tu sais pour l'homme dans la salle secrète , chuchota t'elle, je pense avoir trouvé !!!  
  
Vas y je t'écoute dis Arkane nonchalamment.  
  
Hé bien peut être que c'est un mangemort au service de tu-sais-qui !!!  
  
Vraiment Ginny tu as l'imagination trop débordante dit Arkane dans un faux rire que Ginny ne remarqua pas.  
  
Tiens voila mon frère, dis Ginny pour changer de sujet visiblement vexée par le fait qu'Arkane ne la prenait pas au sérieux.  
  
Oui accompagné de ton amooouuur de toujouuurrrrs se moqua Arkane reçevant a cette moquerie un coup de coude dans les côtes bien vif de Ginny.  
  
Ca va les garçon !!!S'écria Ginny très enthousiaste les yeux rivés sur Harry.  
  
Ca va Ginny, salut Arkane, dites les filles sa vous dirait une partie d'echec ?  
  
Harry était resté muet. Arkane sentait que c'était sa présence qui le génais, cette fois elle n'allait pas partir en pleurant ! Elle accepta la partie d'échec et chuchota a Ginny de la laisser jouer avec Harry.  
  
C'est d'accord, dit Ginny, Ron prépare toi a perdre !!!  
  
Ginny s'installa face a son frère et Arkane prit place face a un Harry pas très enchanté. Une fois les jeux installé et le premier coup joué Arkane demanda a Harry :  
  
Pourquoi tu me deteste autant ?  
  
Harry resta un instant sans répondre puis se lança dans une réponse :  
  
Je ne te deteste pas, je ne te connais pas.  
  
Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas me connaître ? Demanda t'elle sur le ton de l'innocence.  
  
Je ne ferais jamais confiance a un membre de la famille Malefoy, lança Harry, d'un ton froid.  
  
Alors simplement parce que je m'appelle Malefoy tu ne veux pas me connaître, tu sais je me suis rapprochée de Ginny et je ne penses pas lui avoir été néfaste, maintenant tampis je sais que ça n'est plus la peine et en plus tu m'as précisé l'ordre de grandeur de ton intelligence.  
  
D'une part Ginny ne se rends pas compte et d'autres part j'ai plus d'intelligence que ce que tu penses ! Se défendit Harry.  
  
Ah oui ? Dit Arkane levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Parfaitement répondit Harry.  
  
Harry ne savait pas a quoi elle jouait mais certes en un point elle était différente, pas de regards haineux pas de coups bas, elle avait l'air gentille. Arkane savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle avait raison. Elle gagna la partie d'échec tandis que Ron et Ginny se disputait en disants qu l'un des deux trichait.  
  
Hé bien au moins en voila deux qui ne changeront jamais dit Harry en riant, Arkane riait aussi devant la stupidité de leur dispute.  
  
Moi au moins j'ai gagné sans triché annonça fièrement Arkane.  
  
Tu as eu de la chance dit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Ah tu es la depuis longtemps ? Dit Arkane a l'adresse de son cousin  
  
Non j'arrive juste, suis moi j'ai a te parler dis Drago prenantr un ton plus dur.  
  
Ils sortirent du château et s'asseillèrent près du lac. Drago tenait toujours sa cousine par la main.  
  
Dit moi mon ange, alors comme sa tu pactises avec prude Potter ?  
  
Non pas du tout j'essaie de le connaître contrairement a toi !!  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras, amoureusement et lui murmura a l'oreille :  
  
Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas les fréquanter, c'est plus dangeureux que ce que tu crois mon ange et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que sa soit et puis rappelle toi de ce qu'a dit ton père que je devais rester près de toi et qu'il fallait a tout pris étouffer cette affaire et je penses que Ginny ne fait pas exactement ça.  
  
Tu m'espionnes ?  
  
Non j'ai juste entendu, elle a la voix qui porte ta copine tu sais.  
  
La nuit était tomber depuis un long moment, ils étaient dehors en toute illégalité.  
  
Il faudrait peut être retourner a l'intérieur mon ange ?  
  
Gneuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Drago sourit voyant sa cousine presque endormie dans ses bras. Il la regarda quelque instants, comme la première fois où il l'avait vue dormir, ou ses lèvre avaient effleuré les siennes, cette fois il la reveilla, une forte pluis commença a tomber, ils courrurent vers le château et arrivèrent trempés a la salle commune alors que l'orage tonnait au dehors.  
  
Ils se déshabillèrent touts deux en un éclair pour se débarrasser des vêtements plein de pluie. Arkane par des mouvements endormis, Drago par des mouvement distraits a cause du spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Ils mirent leurs pyjamas, Drago voulut amener Arkane dans son lit mais elle se pencha vers lui et lui souffla a l'oreille :  
  
Je peux dormir avec toi, j'ai peur de l'orage.  
  
Drago ne savait que faire dans un sens il était fou de joie mais dans un autre allait il resister a ses pulsions ? Qu'importe c'était la chance de sa vie et il ne la laisserai pas passer.  
  
Bien sur mon ange.  
  
Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, Arkane dans les bras de son cousin, qui lui était dans un état second, dans un bonheur intense. Arkane se blotti dans les bras de son cousin, elle s'y endormit aussitôt.  
  
Drago ne dormais pas. Il caressait sa cousine, il l'embrassait comme il n'aurait jamais pu, passait ses mains sous son pyjama, carressait son dos, sa pointrine si ferme et ronde. Il passa son autre main dans sa culotte , quand tout a coup elle se réveilla !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et ettttttttttttttt  
  
ET LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE OU QUE JE SUIS SADIQUE !!!  
  
REVIEWEZ MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapitre 14:Sourires discrets

OUI JE SAIS J'AI BEAUCOUP DE RETARD ME TUEZ PAS JE SERAIS SAGE PI CES BIENTOT NOWELLE LAISSEZ MOI PASSEZ MES FÊTES OUIN OUIN OUIN J'AI FAIT UN BEAU CHAPITRE POUR VOUS CES CADEAU

JOYEUX NOWELLE A TOUS BIZOOOOOOS

Sourires discrets

Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, Arkane dans les bras de son cousin, qui lui était dans un état second, dans un bonheur intense. Arkane se blotti dans les bras de son cousin, elle s'y endormit aussitôt.

Drago ne dormais pas. Il caressait sa cousine, il l'embrassait comme il n'aurait jamais pu, passait ses mains sous son pyjama, caressait son dos, sa poitrine si ferme et ronde. Il passa son autre main dans sa culotte, quand tout a coup elle se réveilla !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et ettttttttttttttt

Elle regarda son cousin dans les yeux, l'azur dans l'acier, un moment de silence, un moment a part, un décalage. Drago retira sa main et se fondit en excuses, Arkane le regardait, ne bougeant pas. Elle approcha son visage angélique de celui de son cousin. Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Une interrogation, une demande ? Drago était interloqué par cette réaction .Le silence était revenu, elle le regardait, tout a coup elle brisa le silence :

Ne recommence pas sa.

Sa voix était frêle timide, discrète, elle s'effaçait. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule accueillante de son cousin. Elle savait a présent, elle devinait, l'amour était là, dans ce dortoir, dans ce lit, entre eux deux, émanant de lui, Drago, il ne serait que négation de dire qu'elle ne s'en doutais pas, elle faisait semblant de ne pas voir, de ne pas savoir, dans un sens sa l'arrangeait bien, mais elle, que ressentait elle ?

Elle ne savait pas …, comment pourrait elle savoir, les images défilaient dans sa tête, recherchant un souvenir, une réponse, puis les images se mélangeaient, s'enchevêtraient, elle s'endormit.

Je t'aime.

C'était la voix de Drago, lointaine, discrète, le même timbre qu'Arkane, plus grave peut être mais pareil. Il la regardait, endormie, il le porta dans son lit pour qu'elle se réveille entourée de ses amies.

Le lendemain, 7h15, dortoir des filles de serpentard, personne n'avait réveillé Arkane. 8h00, a la grande salle tout le monde déjeunait, Drago ne trouvait pas Arkane, Ginny était avec Harry Hermione et son frère, Drago monta au dortoir des filles de serpentard et y trouva sa cousine, il la réveilla.

Personne n'est venu te réveiller mon ange ?

Aparament non tu le vois bien répondit Arkane plutôt sèchement.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front puis s'en alla

Dépèche toi ou tu va manquer le début de tes cours ma chère cousine dit Drago en riant.

Elle se prépara très vite descendit rejoindre Ginny a la grande salle afin d'y prendre un rapide petit déjeuner.

Tu en as mi un temps ! Tu t'es endormie dans ta douche ? Plaisanta Ginny

Non personne ne m'as réveillée --

Elle allèrent en cours puis le soir, elles allèrent faire des recherches à la bibliothèque car Rogue avait encore donné un devoir très difficile. A peine elle eurent fini leur devoir que Drago vint les rejoindre. Il avait une chose importante a faire.

Bonsoir

Il fut acceuilli par un grand silence, il s'assis auprès de sa cousine, il sentait que Ginny n'était pas a l'aise quand il était là.

Ginny, je voudrait m'excuser.

Arkane et Ginny le dévisagèrent, elles avaient sans doute rêvé, lui !! s'excuser !! Et auprès de Ginny Weasley !!! Un grande première !!!

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te connaître, Arkane l'as fait, et je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme je l'avais pensé, et si tu le veux bien j'accepte de nouer des liens d'amitié avec toi.

Ginny, contente, accepta. Arkane quand a elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait là d'une tentive pour rester avec elle et pour pouvoir mieux la surveiller.

Je propose d'aller fêter tout sa devant un bon dîner dans la grande salle !!!

Bien évidemment tout le monde tomba en accord avec la décision de Ginny. Ils se rendirent donc a la grande salle. Le dinner se déroula pour le mieux, Harry , Hermione et Ron avaient finalement accepter les excuses de Drago Malefoy. Lui par contre était blessé dans son amour propre, il avait dû s'excuser, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient détourné de lui, Pansy pleurait et les serpentards parlaient.

Tu veux aller te promener proposa Arkane a son cousin.

Oui je veux bien, y'a-t-il quelquechose que tu veux me dire

Viens…

Il la suivit donc, inquiet, mais confiant quand elle lui prit la main. Arrivés au bord du lac elle s'assis.

Elle ne savait pas par ou commencer, c'était tellement compliqué, elle regardait son cousin, il lui faisait un sourire, discret, mais un joli sourire.

Hé bien je sais que tu m'aime, et pas comme on aime sa cousine, commença Arkane.

Il s'y attendait.

Tu as raison, et ce depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vue, avec ton père je …

Elle l'embrassa, d'abord furtivement puis fougueusement.

Tu sais mon ange, tu ne doit pas te sentir obligée, je suis désolé…

J'ai réfléchit, je t'aime aussi et pas non plus juste comme cousin

Elle rougissait, un timide sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Mes sentiments sont flous tu sais.

Mon ange les miens sont bien présents, et ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils resteront toujours là, quoi que tu fasse, que veut tu ?

Je te veux toi !

Ils s'embrassèrent et ce fut le début d'un couple hors du commun, tenu au secret, caché, mais très amoureux.

Fin…


End file.
